lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Hina Setoguchi
Hina Setoguchi (瀬戸口雛'' Setoguchi Hina'') is a main character featured in the Confession Executive Committee franchise. She is afirst year in Sakuragaoka High School, and the younger sister of Yu Setoguchi. She serves as the protagonist of her own separate story arc, beginning with Ima Suki ni Naru. Songs Appearance :Hina has short pink hair pulled into two wide, low-tied pigtails that barely come up to her neck. With hair down, it comes to her shoulder blades. She has sidelocks that come to her cheeks, which are never put up along with the bangs whenever necessary. :She wears a blue and white sailor uniform with a red acsot and long sleeves in middle school. :In Sakuragaoka, she wears the standard female uniform, but in the colder seasons she has it buttoned up with a yellow cardigan underneath. In the warm seasons, she's seen wearing a white school-issued short sleeved shirt. :At home, she wears a striped hoodie with casual shorts and pins her bangs back. Personality and Actions :Hina is a bubbly, sweet and energetic girl. She's expressive on par with Natsuki, due to her exaggerated way of showing her emotions when she's upset or when she's happy. :Despite her upbeat attitude, she does have her insecurities as well. She feels like she can't properly approach the person she loves and stops just short of conveying her feelings throughout her entire relationship with Koyuki, which frustrates her to no end. Despite going through a lot of effort to obtain him, she knows that he might not respond to her feelings, which always puts a seed of doubt in her mind. :As a friend, Hina is perceptive and emphatic to other people's struggles, leading her to easily make friends with Arisa and learn about her problems. Like Natsuki, she can look beyond initial appearances and keep a close friendship with those considered outcasts, like Koyuki was when he was in his middle school years. She can also pick up on people's feelings towards others quickly, which helps her realize her true standing with Koyuki and lets her realize that Kotaro's in love with her. :Her insecurities and her youth make her a prime target for protection and spoiling, given Yu's doting on her and Kotaro's determination to protect her smile. Hobbies :In school, she is a part of the Track and Field club. At home, she loves to play videogames with Natsuki. From what we see in the movie, they tend to be platformers a la LittleBigPlanet. Relationships Kotaro Enomoto :Next door neighbor and childhood friend. Originally, she didn't think much of him romantically, given his loud, easily angered personality and the fact that they grew up alongside each other. After Koyuki graduates school and they get into their second year, Hina begins to like his stubbornness and clear attitude, citing him as her "hero". She does eventually fall for him as second year rolls along. Koyuki Ayase :Middle school going on high school crush, and her upperclassman by two years. She didn't leave a good impression on him at first, but slowly came to love him over time and resolves to confess her feelings in high school. Nothing comes of it and he graduates before she can clear up any misunderstandings. She justifies her decision by saying it would have interfered with his college studies at the time. :Her high school relationship with Koyuki is platonic for the most part, given that they greet each other every time they meet and that she hangs out with him when he's gardening. Other than that she tries and fails to let him know how she feels in subtle but numerous ways. :She gets angry at others for only noticing Koyuki's good points after his makeover, and secretly prides herself on befriending him before the fact. Yu Setoguchi :Her older brother. Yu lets her get away with a lot at home, from taking his clothes to playing his games to relenting whenever she's upset. They have fights occasionally but for the most part their relationship is healthy as possible. Hina looks up to Yu as an ideal man of sorts for his kindness and his maturity. Natsuki Enomoto :Next door neighbor and childhood friend. Due to how long they've known each other, the pair are close like sisters, with Hina saying that she wouldn't mind if Natsuki started dating Yu. They often play video games together using Yu's consoles. Sota Mochizuki :Acquaintance through Natsuki and Yu. Hina used to play with their friend group as a kid, so she's long-term familiar with Sota. Haruki Serizawa :Acquaintance through Natsuki and Yu. Hina used to play with their friend group as a kid, so she's long-term familiar with Haruki. Haruki is also noted to desire spoiling her''Yakimochi no Kotae'' epilogue, but this desire doesn't come up much. Arisa Takamizawa :High school friend. As one of Arisa's first female friends in Sakuragaoka, Hina helps bring her out of her shell and the two quickly strike up a bond. Arisa counts her as one of the few people she's really grateful for having in her life, along with Kotaro. Ken Shibasaki :A classmate in her friend group, knows him through Kotaro. Ken thinks she's attractive but doesn't pursue her. Kodai Yamamoto :In her friend group. They're acquaintances. Akari Hayasaka :Knows her through Natsuki and Yu. They formally meet during Akari's third year. Miou Aida :Knows her through Natsuki and Yu. They formally meet during Miou's third year. Kako Kogane :A friend of Hina's since middle school. Hiyori Suzumi :Her junior in Sakuragaoka by one year. Hina helped direct her to the first years' hall when they met at the beginning of her own second year, and occasionally plays a reliable upperclassman role for the girl as both a student and as her senior in Track and Field. Trivia * In her initial profile before the setting details were redone, Hina starts out as a first year middle schooler. Her arc ultimately does have her start in middle school, but where everyone else was in second year of high school, she wouldn't be able to join them. * At 149cm, Hina is the shortest member of the female Confession Executive Committee cast, as well as the shortest of the main cast as a whole. * Along with Sena Narumi and Mona Narumi, Hina is voiced by one of the members of the idol group . References Category:Girls Category:Class 1-1